Cooling systems for engines, such as internal combustion motors, typically include thermostatically controlled valves which are designed to control the amount of coolant flow through a cylinder assembly of an engine. These thermostat valves are usually set to be actuated at a predetermined temperature, at which time the valve opens allowing coolant to flow from the coolant supply through to the engine block to maintain a desired engine temperature. The coolant, usually water, flows from the coolant source through the thermostat and is dumped into the cylinder assembly. The thermostat valves are typically attached to the cylinder block and provide fluid communication between the intake assembly and the coolant jacket or cylinder block of the engine.
The intake supply of coolant is usually fed by way of an intake hose or other tubing connected to a coolant supply, such as directly into the body of water, if what is being utilized is a typical marine engine. The coolant is pumped up into the engine block and administered through the cylinder assembly or coolant jacket when the thermostatically controlled valve opens to allow flow of the coolant. Often, these thermostat valves include some type of cover or plate which fits over the cylinder head and encloses the thermostat valve.
Typically, the cover functions as a passageway or as an entryway for the coolant into the cylinder block. Moreover, the cover functions to protect the thermostat valve from debris or unwanted foreign matter that could damage and could also cause damage to the cylinders or the engine block. These covers can be damaged when a protective cowling assembly of the engine is removed and replaced during the servicing. Also, these covers usually include an intake assembly that can be easily damaged or that can obstruct the removal and replacement of the cowling assembly. Additionally, currently available covers are not designed to be removably attached to the thermostat assembly to simplify the application or removal of the thermostat assembly from the cylinder head. Known currently available covers are not attached to the thermostat valve, and consequently when the user attempts to service the thermostat valve or cylinder, removing the cover can result in the thermostat valve falling to the ground or overboard. Furthermore, known currently available covers are configured with a fixed inlet assembly that cannot be selectively positioned or directed according to the layout of the thermostat valves on the engine block.
Also, known current thermostat covers require costly manufacturing of two different covers, with each cover being configured for application to either the port or starboard cylinder bank. Most available thermostat covers include an intake assembly that is in a fixed or permanent position. Typically a bore is machined to accept a threaded nipple, which is threaded thereon to provide the nipple in a specified orientation. Thus, the currently available nipple and cover assembly limits the positioning of the distal end of the nipple to one orientation. Other available covers may actually include the nipple as a fixed or integral part of the cover itself, which further limits its application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermostat cover for an internal combustion motor which can be removably attached to the thermostat valve of the cylinder block, which is manufactured of a rigid but lightweight and cost effective material, and which is designed to protect the intake assembly from damage caused by removal and replacement of the engine cowling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermostat cover having an opening adapted to releasably receive a snap-in nipple in a plurality of selectable orientations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thermostat cover with a formation adapted to allow attachment of the cover to the thermostat valve assembly to facilitate the application and the removal of the plate and thermostat valve assembly with the cylinder head.